Operating systems and/or applications may provide users with a mechanism to quickly switch between frequently accessed items, such as windows, tabs, etc. For example, an operating system may provide a user with a most recently used list of items that is ordered based on the last time that each of the items was accessed by the user. The user may select an item from the list to quickly switch to the selected item. This switching mechanism may provide the user with convenient access to the items they have used most recently. However, the order of the items in a most recently used list may change frequently, e.g. each time the user switches to a different item. Thus, each time the most recently used list is viewed by the user the items of the list may be positioned in a different order. The lack of consistency in regard to the positioning of the items in the list may be counter-intuitive to the user and/or may contravene the user's spatial memory.